Broken Rules
by aj344
Summary: Somebody breaks a rule
1. Monday 3 March 2014

**I do not own NCIS**

_Monday, 3 March 2014_

_0730_

_NCIS Bullpen_

Slamming the phone down Gibbs muttered, "Damn it DiNozzo." They had a case and DiNozzo was breaking rule 3, never be unreachable. "McGee find DiNozzo." Gibbs let out a stream of cuss words picked the phone back up dialing again.

"Tracing DiNozzo's cell boss." McGee replied his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Uh Boss Tony's at home."

"Take Bishop and go get him meet me in Anacostia Park, we got a dead marine." Gibbs said holstering his SIG and grabbing his coffee.

"On it Boss." McGee said standing and grabbing his gear across from him Bishop was doing the same.

They all entered the elevator at the same time splitting up at the company cars, Gibbs being faster and peeling out of the parking lot before McGee and Bishop. The ride to Tony's apartment seemed long Bishop was lost in a world of music and her Iphone. Pulling behind Tony's car they both exited at the same time entering the building McGee took the elevator while Bishop took the stairs it was only three stories after all, she found Tony's door at the top of the stairs and knocked she heard something fall over and Tony yelp and the sound of laughter, female laughter causing Bishop to roll her eyes thinking of the stories she had heard. The door opened by a woman she was dressed in one of Tony's dress shirts that hung almost to her knees she was not too short or tall with olive toned skin and curly sun kissed dark brown hair hanging almost to her waist, her chocolate brown eyes still sparkling with laughter.

"Yes, may I help you?" The woman asked. Bishop could hear the Middle Eastern accent in her voice, before she could open her mouth to ask for Tony McGee came up behind her. Bishop heard him stop suddenly and gasp in surprise.

"Ziva?"

**Poof.**


	2. Just an Authors Note

After much debate I have decided to continue this, the first chapter will serve as a prologue, there have been a few minor changes to chapter one, chapter two will be going back to when Ziva came back to DC and Tony, after a couple of chapters we'll catch back up to Ziva answering Tony's door, may get fluffy and a little out of character. I hadn't planned on continuing this so I'm working on the next chapter now so I should have it up in a few days, maybe a week.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES!

AJ


	3. Monday 17 February 2014

I still do not own NCIS CBS and Donald Bellisario do!

**Time to see what Ziva's been up to**

_Monday_

_17 February 2014_

_1430_

_Hong Kong_

Ziva dropped her bags she had been carrying on the table just inside her hotel suite, it was week two in Hong Kong and she knew Vance would probably soon be calling her telling her it was time once again to move on. When he had called her after the attack in Israel she had been wary of him she had thought that perhaps he was going to try to use her as bait but when he had suggested she travel the world under an assumed identity until Parsa and his men were either dead or in prison she began to maybe trust him just a little more than she did before. But then he suggested to her that she cut the ties holding her to the US for now she had been furious with him but after his explanation of not wanting to put anyone in further danger she agreed, even made it seem like to Tony that she wouldn't return to DC. The three days they had in Israel had solidified what she already suspected, she was madly in love with him and even if it meant leaving him forever she would go the end of the world to protect him just as she knew he would do for her.

She walked to the bathroom an turned the taps on hot and added her bubble bath smiling at the thought of what Tony had told her about Tim's reaction to learning he liked to indulge in a hot bubble bath on occasion. She called room service ordering a lunch of a chicken salad and a sparkling water. She shed her clothes putting on her robe just as her phone rang and the knock came at the door. She walked to the door sliding the phone on at the same time.

"This is Sophie." Ziva said answering the phone as she pointed the bellhop to the terrace.

"Sophie huh? You have company?" Vance asked.

"Just my lunch Uncle." Ziva replied he was Uncle Leon as long as she was in hiding.

"I see well I have news for you, just a moment Sophie" Vance said laying the phone down. Ziva could hear Vance and Gibbs both but could not understand what was being said. She handed the bellhop a 5 dollar coin and leading him towards him the door all the while still holding and hearing the muffled conversation of Vance and Gibbs, she heard Vance tell Gibbs to be careful out there. Ziva was letting the man out of the room when Vance spoke again.

"My news Sophie, is whenever you are ready you are free to come home." Vance said.

"What! Parsa is gone?" Ziva asked.

"Dead killshot by Agent Gibbs when he held Agent Bishop hostage, DiNozzo and McGee and a team of other agents took down the rest of Parsa's cell, all but one are dead. Shall I get you a plane to DC Ziva?"

"Not quite yet director could you possibly get me a flight to Tel Aviv? I have some loose ends from my father's estate I need to see too, also some personnel items I want to bring home with me." Ziva thought for a moment wondering the best way to ask Vance to keep it to himself. "Can you not mention anything to anyone yet, I will get word to Tony in my own way."

"Of course not Miss David, I will email you your flight information, I hope we will see you soon?"

Yes Director in a couple of weeks."

"Until then Ziva, Shalom." Vance said disconnecting the call. Ziva grabbed her tablet and went to the terrace to eat her lunch and probably email Tony, two emails in one month it was normally only 1 email a month and maybe a brief five minute phone call. She began to eat and opened her email account she stared blankly at the screen not knowing what to say because she wanted her return to be a complete surprise, what she hoped would be a good surprise.

_Tony-_

_I am sending you another package, it should arrive in Washington DC from Tel Aviv no later than March 3. I have returned to Israel I am on the last arm (or is it leg) of my journey, I hope to see you soon._

_XOXO,_

_Sophie_

Ziva took a moment to reread the words she had written realizing that the first time in almost six months she had told Tony she would see him soon. She gave herself two weeks to finish all she needed in Israel before she left her homeland to travel home to her new family and hopefully to be with the man she loved.

Forty eight hours later Ziva finds herself sitting in first class on a direct flight from Hong Kong to Tel Aviv, the director had spared no expense in her travel plans. She settled in her seat with her magazines and her gummi bears and spent the ten hour flight between reading her magazine and dozing, which was easy seeing she had the whole row of seats to herself. Landing in Tel Aviv at just past 0500 she was glad that Director Vance had told her that Orli would have someone meet her at the airport to bring her to Mossad Headquarters. Still traveling under her alias she made her way through customs checking security for her pocket knife and small handgun she still had federal clearance to carry. She exits the airport looking for someone familiar and she sees red when she notices Adam Eshel leaning on the black BMW SUV.

"Shalom Ziva." Adam said pushing off the SUV to give Ziva an awkward one arm hug.

"Shalom Officer Eshel." Ziva replied politely she was still very angry with him over the events that had happened at her father's funeral.

"I am no longer an officer Ziva I am now head of Director Elbaz's security." Adam said with a slight smile. "But what happened to calling me Adam?"

"That night Captain Eshel was a mistake, it almost cost me my life!" Ziva hissed at him her voice hard and angry.

"Your life Ziva or do you mean Agent DiNozzo?" the smirk was evident on Adam's face as was the sarcasm in his voice.

"You will leave Tony out of this he is no concern of yours nor am I!" Ziva said turning her back to him towards the SUV. "Can we go now Director Elbaz is expecting me."

Adam nodded his head opening the back door for her luggage, Ziva surprises him when she gets in the back seat instead of the front. They drove in silence all the way to the Mossad building Ziva sleeping laying against her luggage the past forty eight hours finally catching up to her. Ziva woke up to Adam saying her name from the front seat as they pulled into the parking lot Director Elbaz was waiting at the door. She opened the door for Ziva when Adam came to a complete stop she ushered her out the vehicle telling Adam to grab her luggage.

"Come Ziva, today you rest tonight we will begin going over the documents from your father's estate." Orli said leading Ziva towards the upstairs guest quarters Orli left Ziva alone as she shut the door behind her Ziva did nothing more than remove her boots and socks before she collapsed across the bed falling fast asleep.

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters finally got it ready good news is next one is almost written!**

**Next chapter will be a two week time jump to Ziva going back to DC, if things are confusing now hopefully they'll be cleared up soon. ~AJ**


	4. Friday 28 February 2014

**I still don't own NCIS.**

_Friday_

_28 February 2014_

_1930_

_Apartment of Anthony DiNozzo _

Tony let a deep groan as he dropped back on his couch with a beer he flipped the television on and found a movie it have been a long week, hell it had really been a long five months every since he had left Ziva on the Tarmac in Tel Aviv. He couldn't believe after eight years that was how it ended with long weekend he had always assumed that if they ever crossed that line that it would last. It was Christmas before he could finally admit it to himself and to Gibbs that even though they only had three days together he was insanely in love with her if he would tell himself the truth he had been for a while now. His only regret was that he never told her, she had told him he was loved was that her roundabout way of saying, hey guess what I love you? Berlin he knew that had been a major turning point in their relationship for that one dance that night they had dropped their walls and had just allowed themselves to feel, he found himself wondering what would have happened had they not been in the accident. All he knew now was he just wanted her to come home an email every month or so was not helping anymore, she was all over the world exploring and healing and he was changing in DC. His men's group was a good idea he was meeting people and dealing with the separation, he knew she would be back the email he got the first month after they had parted confirmed that to him. It had never been a question of if for him it had always been when but her email just two weeks ago said she was on the final leg of her journey she would see him soon hopefully that meant that she would soon be coming home hopefully home to him.

It was coming closer to eight o'clock when the buzzer to his door buzzed, Tony stood from the couch and walked towards the door. He pressed the intercom button. "Yea?"

"I have several packages for an Anthony DiNozzo."

"How many is several?" Tony asked glancing around just wonder what exactly Ziva had sent him.

"Seven Mr. DiNozzo and one of them is rather large."

Bring 'em up." Tony said buzzing the door open. He moved to the dining room moving two of the chairs to make room for Ziva's packages hearing the knock on the door Tony made his way back to the living room and opened the door. The UPS delivery man stood with a dolly of four packages, Tony pointed him to the corner of the dining room after checking the return address which was indeed Tel Aviv, Israel.

"Two more trips Mr. DiNozzo." The UPS guy said as he left through the door. Tony waited by his door opening it again at the knock to the delivery man, the largest package was almost as wide as it was tall, about six and a half feet tall and five foot wide Tony had no idea what Ziva had sent.

"Just put it them with the rest I'll get my wallet I think you deserve a tip for this." Tony said glancing at the packages that took up half of his dining room. He went to the bedroom where he knew his was wallet was and searched through the bills, nothing smaller than a ten. He walked back to the dining room and the delivery man was no longer standing there, he noticed the front door open and walked towards it.

"I don't have anything smaller than…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the woman before him. "Ziva?" Tony stared at her standing there in his doorway after so long where the delivery man had gone he had no idea his gaze was firmly fixed on Ziva it had been so long since her had seen her that his eyes moved hungrily all over her face and body as if he seeing her for the first time again.

"Hello Tony. May I come in?" Ziva asked. She smiled and Tony seemed to snap from his daze and rushed forward pulling her into his arms and into his apartment. He slammed the door with his foot pulling her even tighter against his chest Ziva dropped the carry on and her bag and returned his embrace burying her face in his chest inhaling the familiar scent that was just Tony.

"Why are you here Ziva?" Tony asked mumbling against her hair.

"I can't live without you any longer I hope I don't have to. Can I come home to you Tony or am I too late?" she mumbled against his chest afraid to look him in the eye.

"I told you six months ago in Israel there was no expiration date with us Ziva I love you, and yes before you ask I understood what you were trying to tell me that night." He said pulling from her looking in her eyes he saw his own love reflected back. He kissed he softly pulling back to look her in the eyes once more. "Just tell me you didn't hook up with Adam again so I can kiss you please."

"I did not hook up with Adam Tony I love you too much to do that to you again."

"Ziva." He said softly and brought his mouth to her softly but with a passion. It had been to long since they had kissed or seen each other that the passion between them flared, her arms looped around his neck while his hands buried themselves in her hair bringing her closer. They pulled away air becoming an issue and he rested his forehead against hers.

"We have much to talk about Tony." Ziva said raising her head again.

_**I am so sorry for the long gap between postings I had a major case of writers block~~AJ**_


End file.
